Have We Met?
by Renaissance Girl
Summary: Foreign Diplomats from Galla come to call in Tortall, Daine is having some personal problems... I'm keeping up! I still need your reviews!
1. Prologue

Thud. Smack. Swish. A girl of about seventeen or eighteen hurriedly tried to make herself look presentable. She had just received news that a company of nobles from Galla, her home country, was about to arrive at the palace to discuss matters of foreign policy with the king and queen. She had a very bad case of butterflies in her stomach. She knew the nobles certainly wouldn't recognize her but she was worried nonetheless, seeing as she left Galla almost five years ago on less than friendly terms. Nearly any mention of her home country made her squeamish. She routinely thanked the gods that Onua Chamtong, a K'miri horse trader, had taken her under her wing and shown her acceptance at the royal court of Tortall. 

Presently, she vied to pin her unruly smoky brown curls into a knot at the back of her neck. Done, she sighed. One last check in the mirror told her she was presentable, and she was out the door of the room she shared with the mage Numair Salmalin in his tower near Pirate's Swoop, home of Sir Alanna the Lioness. 

"Ready, magelet?" called Numair, her teacher, friend, and lover openly for nearly two years now. The girl raced down the spiral staircase, out the door, and ran smack-dab into a brick wall. The brick wall, also known as the Lioness, stepped back and offered a hand up. 

"Yes, I'm ready. Thank you Alanna." 

"No problem, Daine. You're just lucky I wasn't wearing my armor." Alanna said, and chuckled. The girl called Daine laughed and looked around at her company. There was Numair, Alanna, and George, Alanna's husband - baron of Pirate's Swoop. All four people's presence was requested by King Jonathan himself by way of two messengers from the Queen's Riders; the messengers were mounted on their horses and ready to ride. Daine whistled and a small, grey, mare raced towards her, already saddled. 

"Hey Cloud!" Daine greeted her pony and buried her face in Cloud's long, soft mane. Numair mounted his patient gelding, Spots, and motioned for the rest of his company to do the same.

"Lets hurry here, Jon wanted us on the double. He wants us to be present at the _moment _the company from Galla arrives." said Numair, throwing a sympathetic look at Daine, who was visibly shaking. Numair trotted over to her and put a hand on her quivering shoulder. 

"Numair, I can't face them." said Daine. A chirp emerged from one of the bags attatched to her saddle. A young dragon's head emerged from under the flap of the bag and chirped again, blue slit-pupiled eyes narrowed in concern. "I'm okay Kitten. It's just… well… I don't know what I'm afraid of exactly." 

"Daine, you know fair well that I wouldn't let them touch a _hair_ on your head. C'mon! Give us some more credit! You've got King Jon, Alanna," Numair said, tossing his head towards the lady knight; she bowed in her saddle, "she _definitely_ wouldn't let them touch you. Not to mention me and the rest of the country, your animal friends, Cloud, your wolf pack…" Numair ticked Daine's defenders off on his fingers. Daine leaned over and playfully pushed the mage. Numair, seeing that he had cheered up his young friend and companion, smiled and rode to the front to talk with Alanna and George who were following the messengers, which left Daine bringing up the rear alone. 

Listen to the stork-man, said Cloud. He is right, you are silly to be worried over nothing. You should relax, you are so tense I'm afraid you might break. 

With that, she loosened her grip on Cloud's reins and saddle. Cloud was right of course, her wonderful horse sense speaking to her once again. 

The ride was a long one. It was at least three day's ride on horseback from Pirate's Swoop to Corus, the capital city, and that was if you were rushing. Camping wasn't a problem however, every person in the company chipped in more than his or her share. When they finally arrived at the city gates of Corus, all riders were covered with dust from the road and exhausted – not the best way to greet visiting nobility. Daine sighed when she saw her beloved adopted home; she loved it there, it was good to be home. 

"We all feel that way, magelet." said Numair, who was glad to be back in the service of the King. He and Daine had been on leave granted to them by the king for six months. Most people hoped there'd be a wedding taking place over that six months, but nothing happened. Daine just wasn't ready yet, and was eternally greatful for Numair's bottomless reserve of patience. Daine smiled and rode to the front, leading the way into the city. 

"Onua!" yelled an excited Daine as she jumped off Cloud to greet her closest friend with a great bear hug. The K'mir lifted Daine off her feet, being just as excited to see her and the rest of the company. "I missed you so much!" 

"Oh I missed you too!" said Onua. She let go of Daine and proceeded to greet Numair, Alanna, and George in the same fashion. She gave the messengers a sincere good-work salute. "Now get to the stable both of you and care for your mounts and tack. I want to see my face shining in each of your saddles." said Onua with a smile to the messengers. They smiled back and left for the stables, intending to do just that. 

"Is the company here yet? Are we on time? Jon said we had five days…" said Numair worriedly. Alanna came and clapped him on the back so hard he nearly fell over.

"Haha! Watch it Numair, someone not as well meaning I might do that same thing one day. Don't fret you worrywart, I'm sure we're perfectly on time. Aren't we?" she asked Onua, or anyone who might know.

"You are." said a warm, baritone voice from behind the travelers. Alanna whirled around – it was Jon. She hugged her beloved king fiercely. Jon returned Alanna's hug with as much ferocity and proceeded to greet the rest of the party. "The Gallan officials will be arriving at noon tomorrow." Jon informed everyone. "We've been planning a banquet dinner to greet them and you all have no idea how glad I am that you're on time." With that, the grungy, exhausted party went to their rooms to clean up and unpack.


	2. Back home

Hi all

Hi all! I hope you liked it so far. What? What was that? Oh yeah, I can't hear you through the computer screen… you'll have to write a REVIEW… Thanks for reading! I'd like some suggestions, although I DO have some kind of idea as to where I want the story to go. Thanks Czarina of the Pink Squirrels… I like your name J , but I don't know about the falcon guy – refresh my memory please?

Yesh and… All character names and personalities belong strictly to Tamora Pierce – that goes for shtuff like country names too. So sorry I dint include the disclaimer in ch. 1, you see I just had the urge to write and had to act on that urge so don't sue me please. I'm a good girl I am!

Once the company had unpacked and cleaned themselves up, they dined with the king, queen, riders, squires and pages. Daine liked dining with everyone, it made her feel part of a very large family. After the meal was done, Daine followed Numair to his rooms to go to sleep. It was a quiet, uneventful night. Everyone but the night watchmen were asleep by midnight. 

Dawn came early in the morning, but Daine awoke with the sun simply from habit. To keep from disturbing Numair, she dressed quickly and quietly and crept out of the room, shutting the door gently behind her. She walked briskly down the hallways, out of the building, through the practice courts, and to the stables. She wanted to go visit the Rider's ponies before they had to go to work. She greeted them all one by one, by name. She asked them how they were being treated, how well their handlers groomed and fed them. The horses had none but good to say of their handlers which pleased her; she taught the Riders how to care for their mounts and was glad they remembered her lessons. She heard footsteps above her and backed up to see who was there. It was Stefan, the hostler.

"Hey down there!" he said, when he saw it was Daine he smiled. "Hullo Daine." he said as he smoothed his hair back and jumped down to the floor.

"Hey Stefan, the horses seem happy enough." said Daine. 

"Sure are, they've missed you though." said Stefan. Daine blushed. 

"They haven't even noticed I was gone…" said Daine, bashfully telling a white lie. She stepped back and bumped into something tall and alive; looking up, she saw it was Numair. He smiled down at her and moved out of her way. 

"Morning magelet. Breakfast is on the table – I thought you'd be here." said Numair, his speech still slurred and his hair dissheveled from a long night's sleep. She smiled up at him and bid Stefan goodbye. She would be back later, but right now she was _hungry._

Breakfast was sausages, hotcakes, plenty of maple syrup, and biscuits with gravy. Daine couldn't eat all this of course – she let kitten share with her. The new rider recruits were fascinated with Kitten. Many asked if they could pet her, if she'd bite, where she came from, how Daine got her - the usual questions. By now Daine was so used to answering these questions she had an automatic response for all of them.

"Daine, the company is arriving at noon. Have you given any thought as to what you will wear?" Daine looked up from her food to the Lioness. 

"Hello Alanna. No, not really. Why? Do you think I should?" asked Daine.

"Well, Jon is putting a lot of importance on these talks although he hasn't told me exactly what's going on…" Alanna trailed off, clearly unhappy with the lack of communication on the king's part. "He mentioned something about you being 'a vital instrument in the success of the mission' or something. I think you shoud be dressed for the occasion. Will you come with me after your breakfast? We'll find something nice." said Alanna, with a smile. She liked helping Daine pick out clothes on account of their tastes being so similar. 

"Sure thing, I'll be done in a minute." said Daine.

"Great, I'll be at the tailor's." said Alanna cheerily. Alanna waved to Daine as she walked out the door and towards the tailor's shop. 

"A vital instrument, eh?" Daine recognized Numair's voice instantly.

"That's what she said. I'm as confused as ever." said Daine.

"And rightly so. Jon hasn't even told me what he's up to." said Numair as he patted her on the back. "You'd best finish up, it's not a wise thing to keep the Lioness waiting long." he said, and smiled. Daine smiled back and motioned for one of the pages to take her plate to the kitchen. She gave Numair a parting kiss before rushing off after Alanna. 

~*~

Alanna was busy looking through a pattern book laid out for her when Daine arrived at the tailor's shop. Alanna motioned for Daine to sit by pushing a chair towards her. 

"What do you think of this one?" said Alanna jokingly; it was wedding gown. Daine giggled and playfully pushed the knight. "What?" Alanna asked innocently. "Now seriously, I found some good patterns, really very flattering." said Alanna.

"Oh really now?" said Daine, skeptical.

"Yes, look here." said Alanna, as she pointed to the patterns she chose before Daine arrived. She was right, they were flattering. Most were pantsuits, but that was to be expected if the Lioness was shopping for you. Daine liked the pantsuits anyhow and picked up two colored drawings, one in lilac silk and one in silver. 

"These are _wonderful_." breathed Daine, putting the drawings back.

"I thought you'd like them." Alanna commented, knowing Daine would like the patterns she chose as her favorites. "Personally, I think you'd do better in the lilac." said Alanna, looking the girl over. Daine blushed and hastily thanked the lady knight, taking the pattern to the seamstress. Alanna walked over to stand beside Daine. "Mistress Veralidaine will have the lilac pantsuit if you please." Alanna handed the seamstress a purse of gold nobles. "There's more where that came from if it is completed by three bells after midday." said Alanna as she steered a sputtering Daine out of the shop. 

"Alanna! You didn't have to do that! I could've paid for it! That was gods blessed _expensive_!" protested Daine. 

"Nonsense, I owed you for that service you performed on my son's cat." said Alanna, clapping Daine on the back. Daine sighed, she remembered Thom's cat, Freckles, who had a broken tail a week ago. 

"I told you I don't need payment…" muttered Daine, but the Lioness, known for her stubborness, would have none of it. Just then, they were interrupted by an out of breath messenger.

"I just came a runnin'… from the king… says you're to be there immediately… in great hall… company from Galla…" the messenger needn't say more. Alanna tipped the messenger generously and walked off with Daine. 


	3. The Great Hall

The two reached the great hall and opened the giant doors

Sorry for the delay folks!!! I really like this story and I do not know what was on my mind that I simply just stopped writing. I guess it was because I need the A's on my report card y'know? Well then, with out further ado, I present… the third chapter! This will hopefully be followed by a 4th, 5th, and 6th… heck, maybe even more depending on if I can get it wrapped up by then… Well thanks so much for your reviews! Leave more! 

The two reached the great hall and opened the giant doors. Inside were the king, George, Numair, and a couple other ministers in the king's service. The Gallans were starkly different from the diverse Tortallan crowd. The Gallans were all around six and a half foot tall men, dressed in identical sky blue robes, with blonde hair and blue eyes – except for one, who's close cropped curly brown hair and lightly tanned skin Daine eyed curiously. The young man of about twenty-two must've felt Daine's eyes on him because he looked directly into them and smiled. Daine felt herself go red and moved to stand behind Numair. 

"Ah, Daine and Alanna - now that we're all here, we can begin introductions." said Jon. 'Introductions' meant standing in line by order of political importance. Daine knew this drill very well and stood at the end of the line by Numair. The king introduced Alanna, George, and the ministers to the foreign party first. The Gallans seemed friendly enough, though Daine didn't quite know what to make of them; they reminded her so much of her old home. Jon called Numair and Daine at the same time. They walked over to Jon and bowed, then turned to the Gallans and bowed respectfully. 

"Numair, this is Master Frederick Ahern from the royal university in Galla. He tells me that his specialty is the study of myths and I took the liberty of informing Master Ahern that you knew quite a bit about mythology and would be more than willing to spend some quality time together - in the name of science, of course." said Jon. Numair's eyes lit up at the prospect of gaining more knowledge. Daine smiled secretly, she knew Numair would most likely talk Master Ahern's ear off. 

"Veralidaine Sarrasri," Daine bowed at the mention of her name. What character did the king have for her to entertain? "This is Master Erik of Thistlewood, Greensboro, and Raleigh, advisor and caretaker to the Gallan ministry's royal menagerie. Master Erik has a most remarkable gift, not unlike yours, Daine. He is able to communicate with all mortal animals." Ha, thought Daine, he can't talk to immortals. I've already got one up on him. She mentally admonished herself for thinking such thoughts before she'd actually met this most curious individual. "Daine, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of informing Master Erik of your most remarkable talent. I know you'd be more than willing to spend some time with him, since your abilities are both so rare and wonderful." Daine was overwhelmed and slightly put out that there was someone who shared her wild magic. There was no way she could refuse this offer, however, since it was more of a royal command than an invitation.

"Of course, your majesty." Replied Daine, all the while smiling sweetly to Master Erik. She couldn't help noticing how his eyes bored directly into hers, as if searching for something. She broke the quasi staring contest and hurried after the Lioness to get ready for the welcoming banquet. 


	4. The Banquet

"Alanna, can you braid hair?" called Daine from her room. 

"Just because I can't cook does not mean that I am completely devoid of useful skills," replied the Lioness tartly. Daine smiled at her retort and allowed Alanna to braid her long, smoky brown hair. "So, Daine, what was it with you and that young Master Erik?" inquired Alanna.

"I really don't know," said Daine. "He looked at me like he knew something I didn't and well… he just… feels… _wrong_." 

"So, what are you saying?" asked Alanna, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, I don't mean evil-wrong. I mean he doesn't… oh I can't explain it!" said Daine. "That hair _is _attached to my scalp you know!" The Lioness smiled and eased her grip on Daine's hair. 

"There. You see? Even the Lioness can manage a braid," said Alanna triumphantly. "I think we're ready now, unless you have something else you need to do?"

"No, we're ready. I'll go get Numair," said Daine, heading towards Numair's workroom door. "Numair! Me an' Alanna are waiting for you!" she called to Numair. 

"I'm coming! I'll be right out, just give me a minute so I can look as beautiful as the ladies I'm escorting!" said Numair. 

Daine smiled at Alanna and Alanna called back, "That'll take much longer than a minute, but we'll take you as you are so hurry up!" Numair came rushing out of his room with his boot half way on and Alanna and Daine broke out in giggles. Smiling and blushing at the same time, Numair shoved his foot into his boot and they were off to the Great Hall for the banquet.

~*~

The Great Hall looked absolutely spectacular thanks to Varice, whom after many trust agreements from the king and strict warnings from Daine, was allowed to work for the royal court of Tortall. The Gallans were equally impressed with the setting in the Hall. The Hall hummed with wonder and amazement as all the guests were seated. 

"I would like to extend a most warm welcome to our guests from the royal court of Galla this fine evening," said Jonathan. "Once everyone has been seated, I will begin the introductions." 

Much to Daine's dismay, she observed that there were name tags on each place setting. The prospect that she would most likely be sitting next to someone from the Gallan party made her lose her appetite, to say the least. She walked around two of the tables and found that Numair's name was next to Master Ahern's, and Alanna was seated next to the representatives of the Gallan National Guard. Walking around the third huge table, she saw Erik waving at her. Oh no, she thought, why me? 


	5. Erik

Daine smiled politely at Master Erik and walked around the third table to greet him. Her seat, exactly as she feared, was next to him, with someone completely unfamiliar at her other side. Daine silently thanked Alanna once again for her fantastic outfit, without it she would hardly have the courage to face all the frightening people that would be in attendance at the night's ball.

"Hello Veralidaine, you look exquisite." said Erik, as he beckoned for her hand. She gave it to him, reluctantly, and he kissed it gently. Daine looked longingly over towards Numair's seat; he was already deep in conversation with Master Ahern. 

"Thank you, Master Erik. Please, call me Daine." replied Daine.

"Very well, and you shall call me Erik. None of this 'Master Erik' business, I am master of nothing really, just a lover of animals. Your King Jon tells me that you are also quite fond of fauna, Daine. You must tell me of your exploits." said Erik, flashing Daine a mischievous, and a rather attractive grin. Daine rolled her eyes and they both had a good laugh. 

Daine regaled him with tales of defeating Ozorne, evil emperor turned stormwing, and of ferreting out traitors to the crown while at the same time developing her skill as a wildmage. Erik seemed quite enthralled, much to Daine's surprise. She thought for sure he'd be condescending towards her on account of his noble birth. She actually felt quite akin to this strange man from a land that still made her shiver at the mention of its name. She talked for a while longer about life in Tortall, about which he was very much interested, and about her particular skills in wildmage-craft. She kept talking until the first course was served and realized that she had been yammering on for quite some time.

"Oh Mast - Erik, my apologies. I cannot seem to control my mouth. I did not mean to bore you!" said Daine bashfully.

"Not at all, Daine. You lead a most amazing life." said Erik, who was interrupted by the server's arm reaching over him to put down a steaming plate of roast duck. As the server motioned to give the same to Daine, she politely refused. Erik gave her a quizzical look, Daine sighed and decided she should explain.

"I don't eat game," she said, "I…uh…"

"You… uh… what?" asked Erik teasingly.

"I was shot once, when I was in deer shape. So now I only eat animals that were raised to be eaten." she said, as quickly as she could, and blushed.

"You can turn into an animal?!" exclaimed Erik. Daine was shocked.

"What, you can't? Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, our skills are so similar that I just assumed that, well… y'know…" 

"That I can do everything you can do. Well, at first I thought so too. But you can talk to immortals, you can turn into animals, is that any animal or just one?" asked Erik.

"Any animal." answered Daine, in between bites of vegetable stew that was served as soon as she turned away the duck. She smiled inwardly, she was a bit put out to know that someone else shared her rare talent, but was happy that she was more advanced than he. She moved to take a sip of her wine and gasped aloud and nearly dropped her glass when she saw Erik's face smiling at her from inside it. 

"You… how did you… how did you do that?!" exclaimed Daine.

"It's an illusion. Just a simple parlor trick is all. What, you can't do that?" said Erik shrewdly. Curse him, thought Daine. He's too darn charming for his own good."

"Of course I can't do that… how can you is what I'm asking." answered a playfully irritated Daine.

"In addition to my wild magic that cowers in comparison to yours," said Erik, with a play bow toward Daine, "I have medium traces of the Gift." Daine's eyes widened. Wild magic and the Gift, she thought, imagine the possibilities. 

"What can you do with your Gift? How much wild magic do you have?" asked Daine in a siege of questions.

"Whoa, easy there. One at a time! I can do basic spells and illusions with my Gift. You know, communication spells, fire making, popping up in wine glasses, etcetera, etcetera." said Erik, rewarding Daine with another of his dashing smiles. "With my wild magic, I can talk to animals and… well there is a strange side effect when I touch someone who is completely un-Gifted." he said with a pause. "I can give that person a bit of my wild magic. I have discovered that I have to be willing to give, and the person has to be willing to receive, it can't be forced. I can give the un-Gifted the ability to talk to the animals." Daine pondered what Erik said. He can give people the ability to talk to animals, she thought. So many more possibilities, both good and dangerous popped into her head.

"Have you tried this with one who is Gifted?" asked Daine.

"Only once, and it was unsuccessful." replied Erik. 

"Ah, well that is unfortunate." said Daine. At that moment, the herald gave the sign for silence. The king was about to speak.


	6. The Speech

The moment King Jonathan stood, the great hall was completely silent. The king smiled, took a deep breath, and began his speech.

"Greetings royal ambassadors from the court of Galla, ladies and gentlemen from the royal court of Tortall. This night marks the start of what hopes to be a fantastic conference. If all goes well, we shall see the bonds of friendship grow between our two countries. It is my sincere desire as king and as a citizen of a peace loving nation to quell the Scanran uprising at our northern borders and I honestly believe that with the help of our Gallan brothers, we can achieve our ends. Mithros guide us in our endeavors." The king sat down and all the guests stood up, applause echoing off the stone walls of the banquet hall. When all the guests were seated, the chief ambassador from Galla stood up and announced a toast.

"To our countries, may there never be a moments animosity between them." There were many shouts of "hear, hear" and a smattered clinking of glasses after the ambassador took his seat. The meal continued with a feeling of goodwill in the air, followed by dessert; which increased the level of goodwill as chocolate has been known to do. The dinner portion of the banquet was officially ended and the musicians took up their instruments and began a lovely waltz. Daine took leave of Erik politely, with a slight curtsy, and walked over to Numair's table, in hope of a dance. She observed on her way over that he was still absorbed in his conversation with Master Ahern. 

"Excuse me, Numair, may I have a word?" asked Daine. 

"Of course Daine, just please be brief, we're actually getting somewhere." said Numair, completely oblivious to Daine's intent. 

"Oh, well um… never mind, I can wait." said Daine, sounding as happy as she could.

"There's a good girl." said Numair absentmindedly, and returned to his conversation with Master Ahern. Where are his manners, thought Daine, he didn't even introduce me to his professor friend. She looked towards the dance floor and happened to notice that Erik was dancing with a gloriously elegant noble girl; probably from Galla. She sat down nearly putting her elbow in someone's mashed potatoes and waited for Numair to finish talking; which she realized would take until the music stopped. 

She sat with her elbows propped up on the table and her head resting in her hands until much to her surprise, a hand lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned around to discover Erik standing behind her.

"Would you care to dance?" asked Erik. Daine was plainly surprised, with one look towards Numair she stood up.

"Yes, please." she responded. 


	7. A Quiet Conversation

Erik led Daine on to the dance floor and swept her up in another of the light Gallan waltzes that was being played special for the evening. It wasn't long before Erik started up a conversation. Is there a time when he is not talking, she thought, when can a girl find a little lapse in the conversation? Daine thought she might as well listen, since she noted that his dancing skills were considerably in need of work.

"So I notice that your professor friend is talking with Master Ahern. I don't know about your fellow, but old Ahern is quite loquacious if you know what I mean. They'll be talking for the rest of the night unless there's a fire." said Erik. This confirmed Daine's fears; she sighed and decided to let him keep talking, she didn't feel like talking back.

"Those professor types are all the same, eh? I mean they're so stiff and boring; can you imagine trying to talk about something interesting while one of them is around?" said Erik. Daine could feel her face getting hot. She militantly steered Erik towards the wall while trying to appear as normal and natural as possible. Erik yelped in pain because Daine was steering him so harshly. 

"OK, listen bucko," demanded Daine shaking a finger at him, "first of all, _Numair_ is a scholar and a book learned gentleman - not my 'professor friend'. Second of all, intellectuals are only boring to those who are too ignorant to understand what they're talking about. And third of all," Daine was almost shouting now, "that stiff, boring, professor type is my fiancé!" Daine turned on her heel and stormed off right across the dance floor. She noted with satisfaction that Erik's beautiful face was twisted into a mask of disbelief, embarrassment, and shame. 

Daine schlepped almost unconsciously through the maze of corridors to the rooms she shared with Numair and spread herself out on their bed. After about five minutes she flopped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for about five minutes more. She heard the door to the main room open and shut gently, almost inaudibly. She decided it was a shame she wasn't more sensitive since tears would be a useful tool in making Numair feel bad for his ill treatment of her. Shame on you, she thought to herself, I've been spending way too much time with the ladies at court. 

"Hullo, Daine…are you here?" It was Numair. Daine weighed her options and decided not to answer. "Daine, I know you're in here. You're being fair silly." said Numair as he made his way into his library and finally into their bedroom. "I found you. Now where's my prize?" Numair smiled mischievously at Daine. Daine was sickened at this disgusting display of insensitivity and rolled over, turning her back to him. "Daine, what's wrong? That boy Erik from the Gallan company just came over and apologized to me." said Numair. Daine jumped from the bed and screamed through her teeth. 

"Oh he apologized to _you. _I see, he apologized to you. I suppose you're wondering why he apologized to you. In fact, _I'm_ wondering why he apologized to you. Now why do you suppose he apologized to you when it should have been _me_ he was apologizing to if he in fact decided to apologize to _anyone at all_!" said Daine in a frenzy. 

"Um, Daine, I just want to know why he apologized in the first place."

"Ha! In the first place… the first place… he wants to know… ha ha ha! Oh like you don't know! Don't tell me you can't even fathom a guess!" Daine said fiercely and then collapsed on the bed in a fit of hysterics. Numair hesitated and then went to her side, enveloping her in a gentle hug. She craned her neck to look up at him and her weak laughter turned to hysterical sobs. Numair looked puzzled, but pulled her in closer as she buried her face in his shirt. All Numair could think to do was soothe Daine until she was calm enough to explain things a bit more clearly. Numair sat with Daine for upwards of a half hour before she pulled away from him and sat cross legged on the bed. 

"Numair, you're right. I am being silly." said Daine finally. "I just needed a good cry, that's all."

"Oh, well then. Alright. Are you ready now to tell me why that Gallan lad apologized to me?" Daine sniffed at the fact that Erik had apologized to Numair and had not bothered to seek her out. 

"Oh, well, it's nothing really. Just a misunderstanding is all. I don't really want to talk about it." said Daine scuffing her feet. She was ashamed that she couldn't confide in Numair whom after all, was her closest confidant. She resolved to talk to someone at least, she needed to get her feelings off her back. 

"Is that all? Hrmm, all right then, are you ready for bed?" asked Numair. Daine remembered that she had heard the night watchman call out the twelfth hour and realized that it was quite late. She decided she'd seek someone in the morning; right now she needed sleep.

"Yes'm." said Daine. The moment her head hit the pillow was the moment she fell into deep, dreamless sleep.

* Author's Note: I LOVE Daine and Numair - just to let that be known. They are my favourite couple and I love, love, love them to bits! Anyway, don't lose faith with me just yet, story's have to develop a plot line you know.


	8. A Talk With the Lioness

Daine woke early, as usual, in the morning and crawled quietly out of bed. She absolutely yearned for someone to confide in; anyone at all that she could spill to. She dressed quickly and walked with a purpose to the practice courts. 

Alanna was up, as Daine suspected, fencing against a wooden dummy. She walked over towards Alanna and sat on a rail to watch. Alanna saw Daine and stopped to take a break.

"Imagine a full grown knight like you picking on a defenseless piece of wood. What did it ever do to you?" said Daine innocently.

"Ha ha, you are a funny one," said Alanna with a sarcastic tint in her voice. "What brings you here so early in the morning?" Daine slid off the rail and leaned with her back against the fence post, running a hand through her disheveled hair. She crossed her arms and looked at the lady knight. 

"I need to talk to someone, are you free?" asked Daine. Alanna tossed her sword over by the dummy.

"I am now, shoot." said Alanna. Daine didn't know exactly how to begin, so she decided to go with current events first.

"Well, you know that lad Erik from the Gallan party?" asked Daine. "Yes, well he was insulting what he called 'professor types' and it was directed at Numair so I kind of yelled at him I guess."

"Well you should have, if he was insulting Numair like that. It is fair rude for guests to be talking ill of their hosts."

"Yes I know. Well anyway, I kinda, sorta, told him that Numair and I were… engaged." said Daine.

"Oh…" mused Alanna, "engaged eh? Well you practically already _are_ I mean there are only the formal details of a wedding date to be discussed you know. Numair is badly wanting to marry you."

"Is he? Do you think so Alanna? Because sometimes I wonder. You know, I don't think he really believes that I'm old enough for him. He always--"

"Woah! Daine are you crazy?! What in Mithros' name are you talking about? Numair loves you. I know that for a solid fact. Numair wants to marry you remember? He has proposed several times and if I remember right it was _you_ who was doing the declining. Daine, you mustn't ever doubt that he loves you - ever. He has risked his own life countless times--"

"Yes yes! Goddess Alanna! Don't you think that I think of these things? I know he loves me and I know that he's risked his life for me countless times. I have just lately been having these feelings that he doesn't love me _passionately_, like a husband loves a wife. I am ready to become a wife, I think, but I think our 'fling' was more an experiment than anything else." Daine slid down to the ground and sat with a soft thud. Alanna noticed that she did indeed look very distressed, a distress that must've developed when Daine was talking to Alanna. Daine's words were sinking into Daine's own mind, she had thought those thoughts many times before but hadn't really _believed_ them until now. 

"Well Daine, I don't know what to say. I was under the impression that you and Numair had the most perfect relationship that I've ever seen. You both loved each other, cared for one another, you even finish each other's sentences for crying out loud! To hear this, from you of all people… it troubles me, troubles me deeply, Daine."

"I still love him more than life itself, do you understand? I just think our love is more like student and teacher or even best friends than lovers. Do you _know_--, Alanna do you _know_ how much I--," Daine buried her face in her knees and began to cry. Alanna moved closer to her, squatted down, and put her arm around the troubled girl. It seemed that all the lady knight could do to comfort Daine was to coo softly to her with faint mutterings of 'shh' and 'there, there, I'm sure everything will turn out fine'. 

"Do you know how much I wanted it to be different? Do you have any idea of how much I wanted him to want me?" asked Daine, her distress showing in her words now more than ever.

"He respects you, Daine. He doesn't want you to feel pressured by him to do anything you don't want to." said Alanna quietly.

"And I respect him, more than anything I respect him. I couldn't have imagined a better man, Alanna. Can you imagine how much it hurts to realize that?"

Alanna eased Daine up on to her feet.

"You won't tell Numair what I said, will you?" said Daine hopefully to Alanna.

"No, of course not. But you should, soon."

"Yes, of course. I will… soon." said Daine. 

"Are you hungry?" asked Alanna.

"No, not really."

"I didn't guess so, but I am. Will you watch me eat?" said Alanna, in an attempt to cheer up Daine.

"Yeah, alright." agreed Daine, with a weak smile. Alanna walked with Daine out of the practice courts, through the stables, and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.


	9. Confronting Numair

Alanna half enjoyed her breakfast of bread, cheese and fruit as she watched Daine sulk from across the table. It pained Alanna to see Daine like this, pain made worse because Alanna knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. Daine had to figure this out for herself.  
"I guess I am kind of hungry" said Daine, fingering an orange. She peeled it for herself and played with the individual pieces before eating them.  
"I knew you would be, go ahead, have as much as you want, and don't go taking it to your barnyard friends, neither!" Alanna playfully chastised Daine. Daine smiled at the knight as she fed a palace cat a scrap of cheese under the table, she knew her too well.  
Breakfast was finished in a comfortable, understanding silence. Alanna took her leave to fence with some Rider trainees, and Daine was left alone. She left the table and sought solitude in her old home, the loft in the palace stable. The fall wind was blowing at a brisk pace, Daine caught the scent of a squirrel pair preparing their home for the winter, mingled with the distinct fragrance of decaying leaves. She smiled and walked through the stable greeting the Rider's horses before climbing the ladder to her loft.  
I guess I might have overreacted, Daine thought. I don't seriously think that Numair doesn't want me anymore. I know he does, it would be fair silly to think that he doesn't love me. He did propose to me several times and it is my fault that we aren't married. If this feeling is anyone's problem, it is my own. But it's not like I don't have reason for feeling the way I feel. I do think there has been some manner of spark that has been lost. He doesn't pay attention to me the way he used to, he almost takes me for granted. Maybe we need some kind of unofficial break. I wouldn't be unhappy living here in the loft again. Goddess, I would miss him though. I just don't want our relationship to become tiring, boring. I hope he doesn't take offense. Oh I don't want to do this. but it would be good. for both of us.  
With those thoughts, Daine fell asleep accompanied by two of the palace cats and several bats hanging in the rafters. Daine awoke to the soft snorting of horses and chattering of bats. She glanced outside and saw that it was late afternoon, she instantly felt ashamed that she napped for that long right after midmorning. She sat up, pushing a stubborn kitten off her chest. She straightened out her shirt and ran her fingers through her curls. Her feelings were still fresh on her mind and she thought of what to say to Numair. She heard her ladder creaking. It was Numair. Drat, now I don't even have time to plan this so it sounds at all intelligent, Daine thought. She saw that Numair's brow was furrowed.  
"Did I wake you?" he asked quietly. Daine guessed he knew something was up, if it was the Lioness. "Alanna told me I should find you, that you had something to tell me?" Daine's face remained cool, though her stomach lurched; that blasted woman!  
"Hullo, ummm." Daine started, did she really want to go on? "I've been thinking, Numair, about. us" it was harder than she thought. Numair looked as if he were going to interrupt her. "No, please, if you just let me talk this will be easier," Numair nodded and fixed concerned eyes on Daine. "I feel like, lately, we've been very casual about our relationship and I personally feel like you are kind of. taking me for grant-- please! I need to be heard, Numair!" she said as Numair was about to protest. "This is hard, you have to understand, for me. I love you Numair, dearly. I couldn't stand it if we grew bored with each other, or if we really did start taking each other for granted! I'm not saying that I'm bored or that I think you are. But I do think that we are real close. We aren't married after all, I do want to be married someday. I'm not sure of a lot of things these days. I want you to know that I really do love you, with all my heart. I want you to know that it's not that I'm unsure about you. I have a lot of issues that I need to sort out for myself, that have all come to my attention kind of jumbled up and all of a sudden. The last thing I want is to hurt you. I hope that you can understand my reasons for wanting to try a break, for a while. I just need some space, and it's just for me really, but I think we could both benefit from some thinking time." Daine finished and the silence hung thick and heavy over their heads. She had been looking down for a while and she noticed that her hands were occupied with a small piece of hay. She looked up and was stunned to notice that Numair had a tear rolling down his cheek. He just sat looking at her sadly.  
"This is what you want magelet?" said Numair, the crack in his voice hardly noticeable. Daine threw herself into his arms, she hugged him hard and he hugged back. She was crying now, and kissed his cheek before she fled down the ladder and out of the stables. 


	10. Confidants

Daine wiped her tearstained face on her sleeve as she walked quickly to Alanna's room. She knocked once and opened the door, she found Alanna reading a scroll. She judged correctly that Alanna knew exactly what had passed. Daine didn't know exactly what she was feeling, but it flooded out of her in a mixture of misguided anger and extreme sorrow. Alanna caught her before she hit the ground. When Daine looked up, it was full dark outside, she had been sobbing to Alanna for some time.  
"If you feel it's what you need, then it is what you need. You shouldn't second-guess yourself on matters of the heart, they don't follow reason. Don't worry, this isn't irreversible, if this proves too painful, I swear on pain of death that Numair will still love you." said Alanna.  
"Oh Alanna, I knew it would hurt. I couldn't have guessed this though, so I guess that proves something right?" Daine looked at the Lioness hopefully. She smiled back at Daine.  
"It's your decision to make, and it's about time. You let him make too many anyhow, maybe he is getting too big for his breeches." Alanna removed Daine's head from her lap and got up to stand by the window. "I've got business with the king and some of the Gallan company tonight, strictly boring diplomatic hoo-ha. I'm afraid I have to leave you now." Daine looked at the floor. "But you listen to me, sweetling. I want you to come disturb me anytime during the night or tomorrow if you want to talk some more. You know that my door is always open, especially to you. Promise me."  
"I promise" said Daine with a half-smile.  
"Good, now what should I wear?" Alanna tried to smile at Daine.  
  
~*~  
  
Numair sat at a table in the royal library, his fist clenched around a small gold object. His posture was poor as he stared at the wall under lowered brows as if it would offer him some comfort. He felt a hand on his shoulder as a form sat next to him. He looked up to find King Jonathan.  
"Numair." began Jon, his longtime friend and often confidant. Numair looked at him quizzically, how did he know? He then remembered the speed of news around the palace and turned back to the wall. Jon didn't know what to say to the mage, but rather seemed to wait for him to open up. Numair bowed his head and sighed heavily, the gold object now disappeared into his fist.  
"Ah my king, I suppose you are studying up upon current events" Numair said ironically. Jon half-smiled at him; Numair put his face in his hands. "I just don't understand why. why? I thought we were fine, I sensed nothing wrong, out of the ordinary, what would make her say this?"  
"If I have learned one thing out of my experiences with women, my friend, it is that you cannot understand them. So don't try." Jon saw that his levity was not helping his friend. "Numair," he said in a more serious, gentle tone, "I don't know what to tell you my friend, I would just wait this out and let Daine have her space. It sounds to me like the girl needs to think, you of all people should know the value of sorting out one's thoughts."  
Numair stood abruptly and slammed his fist palm down on the table.  
"WHY?! Why does everyone around here seem to know Daine better than me?! Do her actions actually seem logical to you? Why couldn't she come to me with her problems this time, when she's never had a problem with that before?" Numair's hands glowed black fire for a brief second, he flashed Jon a look of pain and fear and stormed off. Jon paused for a minute, he looked at the table. Numair had left the gold object he was clutching on the table. Jon picked it up, it was a gold bracelet with a locket. Inside the locket was a lock of smoky brown hair and a portrait of Daine. Jon looked from the locket to the empty doorway, sighed, put the bracelet in his pocket and made for the ambassador's meeting. 


End file.
